looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moehoward
Welcome Hi, welcome to Looney City Citizens! Thanks for your edit to the The Wabbit Who Came to Supper page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 04:19, April 2, 2010 Sniffles Hey Moe thanks for the update. My Mom would be pleased to know all is now right with the cartoon world. Thanks again, Snifflesson (Rhys Talbot) Your Welcome, but what exactly did I do that made you happy. Redirects Hey, do you know how to redirect a page? Redirect proposal is: Redirect Fast and Furry-Ous to Fast and Furry-ous. I tried to do a manual redirect, and it didn't work. I couldn't move the page, either. I couldn't find the Community Central Forums, so can you tell me how to redirect a page, or do the redirect? Krazy Rabbit 00:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I can't figure it out either, and I see you aren't having any luck with the community central forums, so here's an idea why don't you try to type in Comunity Central forums into your google page, good luck. Articles for deletion / discussion I tagged the The Walt Disney Company article for deletion because it has nothing to do with Looney Tunes or Warner Bros. I tried to report a problem, but it didn't work. Wikia staff replied and said that the spam filters were being fixed. So I tagged it for deletion. There are similar articles that need deletion/discussion: *Woody Woodpecker - not a Looney Tunes character *50 cartoon characters - no meaningful content or explanation of the content *Who Framed Roger Rabbit - not a Warner Bros. movie, despite that the Looney Tunes appeared in it *The Simpsons - not Looney Tunes-related Hope this helps. Krazy Rabbit hopping along now 03:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes I agree, back when I was editing I had a hard time deleting pages, because no one was in charge of the wiki, Thank you. :Also, since you're an admin, can you prevent all deleted non-Looney Tunes-related articles from creation? This is called title protection, and it is to prevent repeated recreation of deleted articles. Krazy Rabbit (hopping along now) 17:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I like Looney Tunes but something tells me there's no admins here? Is there? I can help most of the time and once i feel ready, can i become a bureurcrat or an admin. Trikster87, 15:31, 26 June, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm an admin, and you can probally make a request or something. How do you put a picture on as page. thanks Histeria! There is some possibly false information in this page added by IP addresses, some of those edits adding characters that may not have appeared in the show, such as Bosko, and non-Histeria! characters. Can you protect the page from editing from IP addresses or block the IPs that are adding that kind of information? Thanks! Krazy Rabbit (hopping along now) 02:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to get it on as fast as I can. Pac-Man Yes I know Pac-Man was not in Looney Tunes but Looney Tunes & Tiny Toons refinded that game. So thats why I made a Pac-Man page. Mod? Hi. I was just wondering what it would take for someone to become a moderator of this wiki. DonaldDouglas 23:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe you have to submit a request, it's been a while that I can't remember all of the details exactly. A Wikia contributor 209.188.48.120 209.188.48.120 has been vandalising the Histeria! character pages Joshoedit 05:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Is this supposed to say this This Wiki was started on January 23, 2014 and currently has 825 articles. Joshoedit 06:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) No! Uhhhh... Are you a fan of the Three Stooges? Woop woop woop..... Cheetahstar123 16:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Moehoward! I'm YatzSilversword. I'm a big fan of looney tunes. Especially Roadrunner and Wile .E Coyote cartoons. May StarClan light your path... 17:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Tasmanian Worrior YatzSilversword here. You've got me wrong. I never created the Tasmanian Worrior I just rederected it to Tasmanian Warrior because I thought it was spelled wrong. I never created it. May StarClan light your path... 11:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Looney City Citizens looks like it is in pretty good shape for a spotlight. You would need to customize the community corner. Also, you have quite a few . Please let me know on my talk page when you have had a chance to take care of those two issues and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. In terms of a background, what sort of help did you want? Generally you pick an image you like and upload it in the . You can either choose something small and tile it, or make something large and just display it once; if you do the latter though the whole image still has to be fairly small. -- Wendy (talk) 05:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to get it on as soon as I can. :What kind of help do you need on the community corner? Just edit the page -- make a hi, welcome type message, any links to things you wish all editors would know about or things you want help with. It doesn't have to be fancy, although you can also add images etc. if you wish. -- Wendy (talk) 23:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Great! Let me know when you are all done with the uncategorized pages (the listing won't update for a day or so). Also, you may wish to remove the default message text(which includes tihngs like, "if you are the founder of the wiki...") and just leave your own for the community corner. -- Wendy (talk) 01:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hi again. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner -- I have been sick and not on the wiki for nearly a week. Good job taking care of the categories. I've added Looney City Citizens to the approved spotlight list. I also fixed the two pages that were not displaying categories. However there are a few new ones -- can you please clean them up? . I would have put them somewhere but I couldn't figure out where. You may need some sort of terminology category. -- Wendy (talk) 02:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much! This is a great wiki here ;-) BlueFrackle 20:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I decided to help the community because I love aliens :) but I got a question.. Is everything on all the wikis like Bulbapedia and so forth including this wiki are they all acurate? The Big Snooze I must say this,Moe. You've done a great job,with maintaining "The Big Snooze." I used to edit the document over at Wikipedia. I've quit now,because another user there,called my edits "trivial",then undid them. And yes,at one point,I had some of the details you have here,specifically how "Elmer looked like Rita Hayworth when the wabbit was done with his makeovew!" Might I ask something? Who is in your "avatar pic?" Silshrek 18:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Silshrek Got another question. Who do you think Elmer looked more like,when "he" paused during his escape attempt? Rita Hayworth Ann Sheridan or Jane Russell? Silshrek 14:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) You Know? Check out the Duck Amuck nintendo ds game! Plankton5165 02:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Eh...What's up doc, what if Tweety Bird met Wile E. Coyote Vewwy Vewwy Stwange 777iliketrains 14:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Danny(777iliketrains) Main page Hi, please protect the Main Page for only registered users can edit it, because some non-register users are blanking the page continiusly. [[User:JLSilver|'Silver']] ('[[User Talk:JLSilver|'Discución]])''' 20:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC). Protecting pages To protect an article or page, just go to the article, in the '''Edit button is an arrow, press (it would show: History, Rename, etc) and select Protec or Block, a new window will open and you can select a protection level: everyone, user, admins. select for users and it's done. [[User:JLSilver|'Silver']] ('[[User Talk:JLSilver|'Discución]])' 02:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC). Wrong categories Hi Moehoward, there is an unregister user that it's adding wrong categories to the articles, like Heores in Max Montana, and lots of other articles, or Villians in Loonatics Unleashed... etc, the IP is , in Users Permissions, I guess, you can block this user. Thank you, [[User:JLSilver|'Silver]] ('[[User Talk:JLSilver|'Discución]]) 15:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC). no problem! i love melissa! she's one of my fave characters, but she needs more love! do aooga canary and sylvia pussycat have pages to? hi! thanks for wellcomingAcirGomes 13:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Admin request Mowhoward Can I become an admin I will do good stuff for the wiki and contribute stuff.Redgoldvampirecat (talk) 01:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Redgoldvampirecat What's up Moehoward, I just wantted to thank you for editing the spelling mistakes on my Minha bird page, thats what you get for writting it at midnight. anyway i just started a new wikia and could use some help maybe you should check it out link Freadliest warrior (talk) 04:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) What's Up Doc? Freadliest warrior (talk) 04:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) whats up Moehoward, thanks for your edit of my Minha Bird page, could you check out this new wikia i made link its alot f work and i need all the help i can get. Responce Sounds Good THANK U Freadliest warrior (talk) 02:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sysop request Could you please make me a sysop? I believe that I could be pretty helpful! ~Professor Bookworm. Do you wish to speak with me? 20:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much, my friend! I hope we can work together in the future! ~Professor Bookworm. Do you wish to speak with me? 01:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Not to pressure you or be impatient or stuff like that, but I believe that you forgot to give sysop-privleges to me. ~Professor Bookworm. Do you wish to speak with me? 23:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Sysop Uh, you forgot to give me my sysop-privileges. Professor Bookworm 22:52, October 31, 2012 (UTC)